Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and, more particularly, to a display device including a touch sensing unit.
Discussion
Various display devices are used in association with multimedia devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigational equipment, game consoles, etc. These multimedia devices may include an input device to facilitate user interaction, such as keyboards, mice, etc. Additionally, display devices may include touch sensing units as input devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.